


grilled cheese

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [28]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Food, Grilled Cheese, M/M, Salarry, Sally Face - Freeform, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sal stood by the stove, listening to the relaxing frying sound as his grilled cheese began to slowly turn a light brown color.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 23





	grilled cheese

Sal stood by the stove, listening to the relaxing frying sound as his grilled cheese began to slowly turn a light brown color, it would soon be ready. His stomach growled as he turned it around in the pan, he was so hungry. His father was off to work, leaving him alone in the apartment. Well, not completely alone. Larry would be over any second, and since Sal knew how much of a mooch he was when it came to food, he was currently frying an extra sandwich. This way, his own would be safe from Larry’s hungry grasp. He also made a sandwich for Gizmo.

Sal kept frying them, and soon it got the perfect color. He put the sandwiches on their plates, and just as he was about to put them on the kitchen table, he heard the familiar sound of the doorbell. It was obviously Larry.

“It’s open!”

He heard how the door opened, and soon he saw Larry peaking into the kitchen.

“Hey Sal, are you making lunch?”

“Yeah, grilled cheese, made one for you too.”

“Neat, you know I love those.” Larry answered. “But why’s there a third plate on the table with extra silverware?”

“Gizmo.”

“Ah, right. He doesn’t like getting his paws dirty.”

Sal nodded, and both of them sat down at the table. Gizmo would join them when he felt like it.

Sal slowly took off his mask and put it to the side. He loved eating at home, at school he would only open up the lower strap and carefully shove the food into his mouth, afraid someone would take a peek at his face. He felt naked without his mask on in public. But now he was home alone with Larry, and Larry had already seen his face countless of times, making him relaxed.

Yes, something so simple as eating a grilled cheese with him could really make his day, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

  
  



End file.
